Emma's House (41095)
Emma's House '''is a set released in the winter of 2015. It is now retired. Official Description Personalize Emma’s amazing designer home and hang out with all her friends! Build and customize your dream family home with a modern edge! LEGO Friends '''Emma’s House shows off all the creative skills of Emma’s family. Prepare a tasty meal in their state-of-the-art kitchen, using vegetables grown in their own garden and fresh ingredients from the opening fridge. Then sit the family down in the living room to watch a movie together on the flat-screen TV. Emma loves having her friends over to hang out in her bedroom, which she designed herself, and admire the view from her balcony. Help her practice with her make-up in front of the big vanity mirror after a nice long bubble bath in the bathroom. Do some painting in the beautiful zen garden, which has a birdhouse for her pet bird, or host a barbecue with friends on the relaxing roof terrace. Combine with 41090 Olivia's Garden Pool for even more fun in the garden. Includes 3 mini-doll figures: Emma, mom Charlotte and dad Luis, plus her pet bird. * Includes 3 mini-doll figures: Emma, mom Charlotte and dad Luis, plus Emma's pet bird. * Features a modular house with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, bedroom, attic room, roof terrace, balcony, garden and a bicycle. * Kitchen features an opening fridge, opening dishwasher, sink, drawer, hob, table with 3 chairs and a lamp. * Living room features a sofa, coffee table and a flat-screen TV. * Bedroom features a bed, vanity table with mirror and a sliding balcony door. * Bathroom features a bath, toilet and a sink. * Roof terrace features a barbecue, table and a stool. * Garden features a vegetable patch, zen garden, functioning mailbox and a turning birdhouse. * Accessories include a frog, canvas, paintbrush, perfume bottle and beauty products, camera, cooking utensil, plates, fruit cups, drink, chicken leg, book, bucket and an intercom. * Open the fridge and make a meal for the family in the kitchen. * Sit on the balcony or climb up to the attic room to quietly read a book. * Chill in the garden with Emma’s pet bird, to take some photos or paint a landscape. * Throw a barbecue party on the roof terrace for the LEGO Friends. * Take the bike for a ride around the neighborhood. * Get in the shower to freshen up before a big pampering session at the vanity table. * Emma’s House measures over 8” (21cm) high, 9” (25cm) wide and 7” (19cm) deep * Bicycle measures over 1” (3cm) high, 1” (5cm) long and under 1” (1cm) wide * Combine with 41090 Olivia’s Garden Pool for even more fun in the garden. Fun Facts * This is the only set Charlotte and Luis appear in. * Luis and Charlotte's torsos are exclusive to this set. Gallery Emma's House Unb.JPG|The set, unboxed and assembled. Emma's House 1.jpg|Emma's house. Emma's House 2.jpg|Inside Emma's house. Emma's House 3.jpg|Charlotte preparing a barbecue. Emma's House 4.jpg|Emma painting. Emma's House 5.jpg|Emma by her vanity table. Emma's House 7.jpg|The zen garden. Emma's House 8.jpg|The barbecue. Emma's House 9.jpg|The bicycle. Emma's House 6.jpg|The Emma mini-doll included in the set. 41095 Charlotte.jpg|The Charlotte mini-doll included in the set. IMG 2675-1-.JPG|The Luis mini-doll included in the set. Category:Sets Category:2015 Sets Category:Winter 2015 Wave Category:Emma Sets Category:Retired Sets